


Unmet

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Betrayal does not outweigh love, but it can often make it blind to what is needed to be seen.





	Unmet

65\. “Hey, I’m on your side this time!”

 

She didn’t want to be a whore anymore. 

She was tired of selling her body, tired of letting men and women use her, even though it paid well.Years upon years of hiding from the law, from her clients, from herself. She had given up the most important things about her, for just a little bit more gratification. She had did it all to feel good, but she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt needed, or wanted. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten a meal, laughed without being prompted to. She wanted to go home. 

But home no longer wanted her. Years upon years they spent trying to save her, for her to throw it all away each and every time. If they brought her home, she would steal and run away. If they tried to find her, she would move on before they could return again. They had spent a lifetime's worth of effort into saving her. But it was never enough. 

Her realization came too late. Dad and that woman whom she hated most were now in California, living their life away from the daughter they couldn’t save. And Isaac, her last hope, the little brother that had always promised to save her, would no longer listen to her cries. So many times had she begged for him to save her, only to abuse his love and care, and return once more to what she knew best. Too many times it had happened, and he would not let it continue on. 

“But, I’m ready this time. I need you to help me.” She begged. 

But this time, no one believed her. The hand that she reached out of the pit was met with betrayed ones, that were not ready to trust. 

So, she fell right back in.


End file.
